Dopplegangers
by weasleytwins4eva
Summary: Fred and George Weasley meet Travis and Connor Stoll! Kinda fluffy but whatever! It's kinda believable! if you use your imagination... oh nevermind! just read it!


**Dopplegangers**

**Fred and George Weasley meet Travis and Connor Stoll! I am writing this on the plane home from Minnesota to Santa Rosa, CA. Oh Yeah and something weird happened in the airport! While waiting to board the plane, the kid that plays Flynn from that dumb show "Shake it Up" on Disney channel was sitting next to me and my bro (I mean my bro and I). Weird huh? Anyways sorry I had to say that, here's the story. By the way it's one shot. Alright! Alright! You want the story? Well here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think anyone's thick enough to believe I own Harry Potter. And as for Percy Jackson, well if I said anything different Zeus would blast me out of the airplane so I don't own that either!**

Fred and George's seventh year (forbidden forest)

"C'mon Fred! Hurry up! Do you want Umbridge to catch us?", George whispered loudly to his twin who was trying to get untangled from a thorny bush. "Oh, please. That old toad? About fifty kids are practicing defense against the dark arts in a room that no one's suppose to know about and a lot of the kid's parents work in the ministry! Do you think she's gonna catch a little thing like sneaking out?", smirked Fred. "Yeah I guess you're right Freddie.", George replied sarcastically, "Like usual eh?" "Oh shut up.", Fred said casually. They were on a mission to find an extremely rare plant that would definitely give a boost to the puking pastys. It was said to be found smack in the middle of the forest. As for who had said this, well they weren't in the mood to incriminate anyone tonight. There was just a small problem, neither of them knew where or how to get to the middle of the forbidden forest. "Lumos", they both whispered in unision and immediately light burst into the forest. After searching for an hour and encountering nothing more than a couple of small spiders they were ready to give up. Suddenly George had an idea. "Oi Fred! We could just apparate to the middle of the forest!" "Yeah but to apparate", Fred replied, "you have to know where you wanna go. And do either of us know where the middle of the forest is?" "Easy", George whispered back, grinning, "we just think of the middle of a forest that has a bunch of nasty creatures in it!" Fred eyes widened, "You are brilliant my dear brother and that is why you're _my_ twin." And with that both boys grabbed each others arms and apparated on sight.

Travis and Connor Stoll are twelve(forest stocked with monsters in camp half-blood)

Travis and Connor Stoll were on a mission. A mission to beat up some monsters! It was around noon, their favorite time to do their favorite things. Pranking and monster butt-kicking. Today they were going to the very middle of the forest, where the best monsters were. "Hey Trav! You think we're gonna find anything that could beat us?", Connor asked jokingly as he did everytime they went into the forest. "Yeah and when _you_ die I get your shield.", Travis replied as he usually did. Travis didn't have a shield because after stealing a Hephaestus girl's hair brush she had incinerated his shield. Neither of them had been to the middle of the forest but they could tell where it was by the sounds of banging and shouting coming from a clearing up ahead. "C'mon, lets see if there are any skins we can save.", Connor smirked. "Five bucks it's those Aphrodite girls.", Travis grinned. "You're on!", Connor yelled and they charged into the clearing. Their identical mouths dropped because what they saw were not the Aphrodite girls, nor anyone they recognized. Travis was mostly shocked that he owed Connor five bucks.

Back to Fred and George

Fred and George were not having the best night. Well they weren't having the best night but apparently now they weren't having the best afternoon. After apparating they had landed in a clearing with the afternoon sun on their backs. "Ow.", Fred complained as he picked himself up, "Are we in the middle of the forbidden forest?" "Er", George responded after staring at their surroundings, "Not exactly…" Fred stood up and froze. It most definitely was not the forbidden forest and it was afternoon. "Last time I checked it was night time wasn't it?", he asked just to make sure he wasn't going mad. "I'm with you on that one, mate.", George said nodding. "It's weird because this doesn't seem like just a normal muggle forest…" George nodded again. It wasn't just any old forest, there was something different about it, maybe not magical but different. But before either of them could discuss it any longer a giant scorpion crawled out of the thick trees.

Back to Travis and Connor

The sight that awaited them was something even Chiron could have prepared them for. It was the strangest thing they had ever seen and they had seen a lot of strange things. Travis and Connor stared at the two red-headed identical boys (most likely twins) around the age of sixteen or seventeen somehow battling a giant scorpion with long sticks shouting funny words. They watched in awe as out of the long sticks came jets of light. Finally after what seemed no amount of time at all to the Stoll boys the scorpion keeled over dead. That's when the red-headed boys noticed them. The red-heads both shot guilty looks at each other and started shouting things at each other like, "What are they-your fault-apparate-forbidden forest-you said-magical forest-they're muggles-they saw that-we'll use obliviate!" Then suddenly the red-heads turned on them and shouted, "Obliviate!" Two jets of light shot out of the sticks they were holding. Travis instinctively ducked and then took out his sword ready to fight. Connor put up his shield and the jet of light bounded off it onto a tree making the tree split and fall to the ground. The four boys watched the tree fall. Then one of the red-heads said, "They're not muggles. They have swords and shields. What muggles run round with swords and shields?" "Well they're not wizards, I know that.", the other red-head stated as if this was an everyday statement. "Hold on! Muggles?", Connor asked. "Wizards?", Travis said staring as if they were crazy and then added because he didn't know what else to say, "You're british." "I say we just apparate and get out of here.", on of the red-head boys said. "No!", said the other, "I want to know who they are and plus we still haven't found that plant!" The one on the left rolled his eyes. Finally Travis and Connor stuck out their hands. "Travis." "Connor." "Stoll.", they said in unision. "Fred." "George." "Weasley.", Fred and George said in unision shaking their hands. After a pause George said dryly, "So you two are twins too, I'm guessing?" "Nope", Connor replied promptly because he had heard this so many times before, "Not the same age, a year difference.", he added after seeing the Fred and George's looks of confusion. "Yeah funny how it turned out…", Travis added. "Oh", George said, "Well we're twins." "Obviously", Fred added. Then there was a long, awkward silence. Finally after what seemed like ages Fred and Travis burst out, "What are you?" George and Connor said at once, "None of your business!" After a short pause of surveying each other they all said in defeat, "We'll tell you if you tell us!" Then the boys couldn't help it. The four burst out laughing at the awkwardness and hilarity of the situation. Finally after everyone had stopped laughing Fred said sighing, "All right well I suppose we'll go first, shall we Georgie?"

Back to Fred and George (again)

Travis and Connor Stoll stared at us and in that instant George knew they weren't muggles. He could just tell. If they were something other than wizards then they were in the same predicament he and Fred were in. George and Fred simultaneously decided to trust them. Then Fred volunteered to explain first. George shot him a glare then sighed, "Alright, well we're wizards, we can do magic. We were looking for this plant in the forbidden forest (long story) and we tried to apparate (transport yourself from one place to another) to the middle of the forest but it didn't work and we ended up here and were about to leave when a giant scorpion attacked us.", finished Fred. "Wait you can do magic?", Travis asked staring at them, "Are you descendants of Hecate?" "Ummm, who?", George asked. "I doubt we've heard of this Hecate, we don't pay much attention in history of magic.", Fred added. "So where do you magic people live?", asked Connor interestedly. "In our world, we have a ministry of magic and everything. Sometimes we go into the muggle world so if you've seen any blokes with robes on that's probably a wizard.", George responded. "Or it's just a muggle nutter.", Fred sniggered.

Back to Travis and Connor(again)

Travis grinned, "How much do you guys know about the Greek gods?" "There are Greek gods?", Fred and George said in unision looking mildly interested. Connor sighed, this was gonna take a while. "Yeah there are and this camp", Connor said gesturing in the direction of the camp, "is for demi-gods. A demi-god is a child of a greek god or goddess and a mortal." We have to live at the camp because it's the only place safe for us. Otherwise monsters will probably kill us and our families. Our Godly parent is Hermes. Have you heard of him?" "I think we've heard that name before…", said Fred slowly. "Oh yeah! We have! Our older brother Prat- I mean Percy named his owl Hermes." "We dunno why.", Fred added. "Owl?", Travis said. "Yeah", Fred replied, "He got an owl a while ago. We use them to send letters." "That's why he must've names it Hermes", Travis said, "Hermes is the messenger god, also the god of thieves." Connor shot Travis a look, "Travelers if we're in the mood." "It's alright.", George started. "Yeah we steal stuff too, you know you guys remind me of us when we were in our second year.", Fred finished. "So what do you do here, besides practice killing monsters?", George asked. "Well", Connor said slyly, "We do enjoy pulling pranks on fellow camp members." Fred grinned, "You two are just like us!", he exclaimed proudly. "Yeah", George said, "We're gonna open a joke shop actually, shame you two can't come as it's gonna be in our world." "We're thinking about leaving school", Fred added earnestly, "I mean we're in our last year, the new teacher won't let us learn anything that old toad, and we figure we'd go out with a bang." "We're gonna set off a whole lot of fireworks", George relished, "that won't make the old toad happy." "Wow sounds awesome!", Travis and Connor said in unision. "Yeah actually we better get started on those fireworks…", George said

Gred and Forge (Yeah I switched it up! Got a problem?)

George told them about the fireworks. "You're right Georgie, we should be heading back… you lot can't tell anyone about us and magic, alright?", Fred said. "We won't!", Travis promised, "as long as you two don't tell anyone about demigods and Greek gods." "We won't!", George promised. They looked at each other. "Ready Fred?", George grinned. "Ready George!", Fred grinned back. With that they grabbed each each others arms and apparated on the spot.

Trav and Con (See other parenthesis)

"Whoa, that was weird even for us.", Connor said. "Yeah, wizards, who knew?", Travis responded still staring at the spot where they disappeared. "They seem pretty cool for British wizards.", Connor commented. "Well Con, lets go back, I'm more in the mood for pranking some Aphrodite girls than fighting monsters.", Travis said. "Oh Trav, how you get all the girls to hate us…", Connor said. Then they both laughed and walked back towards the edge of the woods.

Freddie and Georgie (You know what?)

"Well that was enlightening.", George commented once they hit the ground. "Yeah I wonder if Greek gods are nice…", Fred wondered. "Probably not.", George said chortling. "Oi George it's almost morning!", Fred suddenly yelled. "C'mon run!", George suddenly yelled. While they were running back up to the castle Fred remembered. "Oi George!", he shouted, "We never got that stupid plant!" Laughing and panting they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
